Strange Friends in a Strange Place
by HiKo2
Summary: This is an epic tale featuring lions, hyenas, a wild child, and comedy.


STRANGE FRIENDS IN A STRANGE PLACE

A Lion King Fanfiction

People are rarely prepared for the most unlikely of situations. They feel so comfortable; they think their life will never change at the drop of a hat. I sure didn't expect mine to change that's for sure. No, I did not fail my SAT's or experience the divorce of my parents. I'll tell you why my life changed and why I'm standing here in the middle of the savannah of the Serengeti.

It was the trip of a lifetime. My mom, my dad and I were heading to Africa. How many kids have done this? I was as excited as a little kid is on Christmas morning. We flew over to this vast exotic continent on a large airplane. When I stepped of the plane, I realized I wasn't in Kansa anymore (or North Carolina, in this case). Men were leading cattle in the streets, women were carrying large jars atop their heads, and everyone had colorful clothes on. We had landed in Tanzania. We were to take a safari through the entire vast expanse known as the Serengeti. I could never have foreseen what happened next.

As we drove along the safari trail, we saw many beautiful sights. We saw lions, giraffes, hippos, cheetahs, and many other types of animals. We also saw a very peculiar rock formation that formed a ninety-degree angle (you'll learn more about that later). Strangely, there wasn't a single hyena in sight; hyenas were supposed to be the most common carnivores in Africa. It was so much to take in. I marveled at the glorious spectacles surrounding me in the savannah. Then, everything went downhill. The driver somehow lost control of the vehicle. Before I knew it, we had flipped five times, and the vehicle was upside down. I managed to crawl out of the vehicle, and when I looked back inside, I saw a horrifying sight. The driver, the guide, and my parents were dead.

I was utterly speechless. I couldn't have felt more pain if an anvil had been dropped on my head. I screamed to the heavens, weeping like a fallen angel. After crying for what seemed like an eternity, I miraculously pulled myself together. My first instinct was to protect myself so I pulled a knife and a machete, both in their sheaths, out of the vehicle. Then, I headed off into the distance.

I was determined to survive at all costs. I couldn't let myself die, not now. I'm not sure how long I wandered across the savannah. I eventually came to a high cliff. It was there that I found an antelope carcass, a relic of a past wild feast. I had no choice but to eat it, but I had to make a fire first. I managed to find two sticks to spark a fire, along with a substantial amount of firewood. I cooked the antelope for who knows how long, until I was sure all the bacteria had been killed. It wasn't the best-tasting meat, but it would have to do. As night fell over the day, so did I fall into slumber beside the warm fire.

That night, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that a mysterious, staff-wielding baboon came to me. Initially, he was chanting something about squashed bananas or something, and then he placed his hand over my mouth. It was then that his chanting became different. I felt a powerful energy flow through my body, which began to glow. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was then that I awoke from my slumber.

It was early in the morning when I awoke. The fire had burned out. I was relieved to still be alive. I was quite shaken from my dream for the previous night. Then, I noticed rustling in the reeds behind me. Suddenly, I heard voices behind me. Well, not really voices, more like laughter… laughter that could only come from…

Three hyenas emerged from their hiding places. They had pale yellow eyes and mouths loaded with sharp fangs. One had black bangs sprouting from her mane, one looked like he had five o' clock shadow, and the last one looked crazy and wild-eyed. Then, the most amazing thing happened: they spoke!

_Well, I'll be Banzai. What do you think it is?_

_Beats me, Shenzi. Ed?_

_Oohaahhahahhahh!_

_Yeah, you're right. It looks like a monkey._

_Then where's its tail, bark breath?_

_How should I know? Why does it even matter?_

_It don't, wise guy. All that matters is that we found our breakfast. Get into position, boys._

_You got it, Shenz!_

The hyenas laughed maliciously and prepared to pounce. I was never more thankful to have weapons on my person at that time. I unsheathed my machete. The hyena seemed shocked at first, but that didn't stop them for long. Machete drawn, I watched as they lunged towards me, jaws agape.


End file.
